Nadia Van Dyne
|gender = Female |age = |DOB = |DOD = |clearance = |IDno = |title = |affiliation = * (Formerly) *Ant-Man Security Solutions * **Goliaths * ** (Formerly) * (Formerly/Brainwashed) |movie = *''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' *''Ant-Man'' *''Captain America: Civil War'' *''Avengers: Infinity War'' *''Ant-Man and the Wasp'' *''Avengers: Endgame'' *''Ironheart'' |oneshot = |tv series = |web series = |game = |comic = |actor = Hayley Lovitt |voice actor = |status = Alive }}Nadia Van Dyne was a wealthy young woman who was the daughter of Maria Trovaya and Blaine Van Dyne, half-sister of Deva Van Dyne, and cousin of Hope Van Dyne. After gaining her own super powers, Nadia was known as Giant-Woman and joined the Avengers following Ultron's defeat. She remained in contact with her family while doing important assignments with her fellow teammates. When she heard the news that her uncle had hired a new Ant-Man, Nadia arranged the idea to bring him into the team. When the Sokovia Accords was brought into the fold by the United Nations following a terrible incident in Lagos, Nadia agreed in the registration and openly sided with Tony Stark's Mighty Avengers which sparked the beginning of the Avengers Civil War when Captain America founded the Secret Avengers to go outside the law. She and the Mighty Avengers confronted the Secret Avengers led by Captain America and fought against them to prevent them from escaping. She fought against Ant-Man and Wasp, but was easily subdued. Following the clash of the Avengers, Nadia had been searching for her cousin, who had become fugitive of the law. She openly agreed to let Scott Lang to be put under house arrest, and with Agent Jimmy Woo's help, she was given the task to come by and check on Lang. She tried to go after Scott while he had been trying to stop a band of criminals from taking Hank Pym's lab. During the Infinity War, Nadia returned to the Avengers after a hiatus. Along with her teammates that were part of the Mighty Avengers, she chose to disobey and turn against the Sokovia Accords due to Thanos Rex preparing his goal in wiping out half of all life in the universe. She joined Captain America and traveled with her team to Wakanda and participated in the battle alongside the other Avengers, allies, as well as the Guardians of the Galaxy, to kill all of Thanos's soldiers. When Thanos successfully wiping out half of the universe after acquiring all the Infinity Stones, Nadia was one of the survivors. For the last five years after the terrible decimation Thanos had caused, Nadia rejoined the agency S.H.I.E.L.D. under Director Ben Morse and had been doing important tasks in helping orphaned children around the world that survived the Snap. She rejoined with her allies in the New Avengers Facility that was destroyed by Thanos and participated in the battle of Earth. After Iron Man sacrificed his life to stop Thanos, Nadia and all her family, friends, and allies attended his funeral. Biography Early Life Nadia Pym was the daughter of Maria Trovaya and Blaine Van Dyne, who was kidnapped during their honeymoon and subsequently killed by foreign agents, Nadia was raised in the Red Room in Moscow, Russia, where she was being trained to become a Red Room agent herself. Her earliest memory is of a man with a star on his arm. When Nadia started to read, she showed great aptitude for science, so her handlers, believing her skills to be genetic, informed her of her famous heritage and began encouraging her to emphasize her studies more. Learning of her parentage only increased Nadia's drive to escape the Red Room. Becoming Giant-Woman During the war against HYDRA, Nadia had been saving and using her wealth, and fame to try to bring aid to those who needed it. She joined charities and did many other things to achieve this goal, but felt her calling was more along the lines of crime-fighting. Nadia paid a visit to her uncle Hank Pym in one of his secret labs when she learned how he developed the Pym Particles he worked on and saw that he had been building a secret suit that wasn't even related to the Ant-Man Suit and Wasp Suit, and keeping vial filled with the Goliath Serum. When the lab was suddenly invaded by a squad of HYDRA soldiers that worked for Daniel Whitehall, in which they were wearing exo-suits to steal one of Pym's inventions, Nadia pleaded with her uncle that she could use the suit he built since she wanted to be a hero. After her uncle injected a vial of Goliath Serum, she quickly put the suit on and demonstrated her ability to grow in size as well, an ability she used to drive off the Hydra goons. After the HYDRA team fled, Nadia decided to wear this form-fitting suit as "Giant-Woman" and use her great power to help people as a super hero. Joining the Avengers At some point following the Ultron Offensive, Nadia traveled to the New Avengers Facility to join the Avengers and aided them on many of their exploits, her growing powers lending them a massive advantage against many adversaries. During her time with the Avengers, her uncle contacted her to have a nice chat, in which she told him that everything was going fine while working with the Avengers. Avengers Civil War Sokovia Accords In the aftermath of a disastrous mission in Lagos, Nigeria against Crossbones and his band of mercenaries, the Avengers were held accountable for multiple citizens deaths caused when Scarlet Witch redirected an explosion caused by Crossbones and accidentally destroyed a building filled with innocent people. Nadia returned to the New Avengers Facility to give Wanda comfort and then left her alone since she needed time to recover. After Ross Thaddeus Ross presented the Sokovia Accords to the Avengers, Nadia agreed to the accords along with Jennifer Walters, Vision, James Rhodes, Harley Keener, Natasha Romanoff, and Tony Stark. Arresting Captain America When Joint Counter Terrorist Centre located the Winter Soldier within Bucharest, Nadia was called in by Everett Ross to assign her, Iron Lad, War Machine, and She-Hulk to arrest the terrorist responisble for the bombing in Vienna. She and her teammates arrived shortly the police surrounded Captain America and Falcon defending Bucky from the Black Panther. They quickly surround them in taking the four into custody while also being surprised to discover that the Black Panther was in fact King T'Challa Udaku of Wakanda. Birch Campaign Meeting Ironheart Along with Tony Stark, Infinity War Uniting the Avengers After her assignment in letting Scott Lang go free and deciding to let her cousin go, Nadia returned to the New Avengers Facility with the rest of Iron Man's teammates of the Mighty Avengers to directly speak with Secretary of State Thaddeus Ross. Before contacting Ross, Nadia, like the rest of her teammates, gradually became embittered towards the Sokovia Accords and Secretary Ross despite adding her signature on them over the damage done to the Avengers and the latter's bullheaded perception of Steve Rogers as a dangerous criminal. One day, Nadia and her teammates contacted Secretary of State Thaddeus Ross to discuss the disappearances of Tony Stark and Vision. Stark was missing after the Attack on Greenwich Village, while Vision was last seen being attacked in Edinburgh and leaving in the company of Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Sam Wilson, and Wanda Maximoff. While the they argued over Steve's criminal status and the problems with the Accords, she witnessed Rogers and his team arrive at the compound, prompting Ross to order her and the Mighty Avengers to arrest them immediately. She gave Rhodes a wink, in which he instead disconnected the call and greeted his comrades. Traveling to Wakanda Now that they know Thanos was coming for the Mind Stone from Vision, Nadia went with the Avengers and their allies to the kingdom of Wakanda where they hoped to remove the Stone safely and keep Vision alive. She kinda laughed when Rhodes played a joke on Bruce when he actually bowed to T'Challa. Battle of Wakanda During the Battle of Wakanda, Nadia stood with the Avengers and the Wakandan military against Thanos' army of the Outriders. She provided a lot of assistant with Alice Taylor Kedzierski of the Secret Warriors, Robyn Hood of the Heroes for Hire, Tigra of the Avengers, Hawkingbird, and Megan Hoyden of the Runaways by stomping on many Outriders once the Wakandan Barrier opened to bring many more in and the Black Order. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Size Addition': After being injected with the Goliath Serum which interacted her brain, Nadia gained the power to grow to gigantic height. This serum fortified all of her cellular tissue, including her bones and muscles, enabling her to support her increased weight, giving her superhuman strength and durability, increasing her lifespan, and becoming ageless. She is capable of growing 100, 120, or 200 feet tall. She remain in between 60-65 feet if she chooses to. *'Advanced Longevity': Abilities *'Bilingual': In addition to English, Jan has been taking Maori lessons, with overall success. Strength Level At normal size, Nadia's strength is proportional for a woman of her build, age, and height who engages in moderate daily exercise. When supersized, she has superhuman strength, able to lift things much larger than herself, punch through solid rock, and hold back landslides. Relationships Family *Angela Pym - Great-Grandmother *Janos Trovaya - Grandfather *Vernon Van Dyne - Grandfather *Salu Van Dyne - Grandmother *Brad Pym - Grandfather *Doris Pym - Grandmother *Henry Jonathan Pym - Uncle *Janet Van Dyne - Aunt *Blaine Van Dyne - Father *Amelia Van Dyne - Step-Mother *Maria Trovaya - Mother *Unnamed Half-Brother *Deva Van Dyne - Half-Sister *Hope Van Dyne / Wasp - Cousin *Henry Le Pym - Cousin *Janette Le Pym - Cousin *Alexis Pym - Cousin Allies *Avengers **Steve Rogers / Captain America **Sharon Carter / Agent 13 **Tony Stark / Iron Man **Pepper Potts / Rescue **Bruce Banner / Hulk **Greer Grant Nelson / Tigra **Jennifer Walters / She-Hulk *Joint Counter Terrorist Centre **Everett Ross *Heroes for Hire **Jessica Jones **Luke Cage **Danny Rand / Iron Fist **Robyn Hood **Daughters of the Dragon ***Misty Knight ***Colleen Wing *Defenders *Runaways **Karolina Dean / Tinkerbell **Xavin Dean / Captain Jumpsuit **Eddie Gunnam / Swell **Megan Hoyden / Eiffel **Victor Mancha / Victron **Lillie McGurty / Spieler **Derek Morgan / Winged Guardian **Klara Prast / Rose Red **Chase Stein / Chasehawk **Alex Wilder / Youngblood **Gertrude Yorkes / Arsenic Enemies *Thanos *Black Order **Ebony Maw **Supergiant **Yabbat Ummon Turru **Dadingra Ummon Turru **Cull Obsidian **Proxima Midnight **Xemnu **Revka Temerlune Edifex Scyros **Nebulon **Supernalia **Davan Shakari **Yandroth **Tazza **Ilse Pterigil **Kulla **Bombu **Titus **Pilai *Ten Rings - Allies (under coercion) turned Enemies **Thomas Birch **Dawn Diaz - Former Enthraller External Links * Category:Acrobats Category:Americans Category:Ant-Man Security Solutions Members Category:Avengers Category:Black Widow Ops Program Operatives Category:Brainwashed Characters Category:Deceased Characters - Ultron Timeline Category:Enhanced Individuals Category:Females Category:Gymnasts Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Mighty Avengers Category:Models Category:Pym Family Category:Reality-732 Characters Category:Reality-734 Characters Category:Reality-199999 Characters Category:Resurrected Characters - Loki Timeline Category:Russians Category:Scientists Category:Spies Category:Ten Rings Members Category:Van Dyne Family